


POV of You and Me

by charleybradburies



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Canon Related, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Mild Sexual Content, Music, POV Female Character, Sweat, Sweet/Hot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since Knockout's been drenched in sweat like this.</p><p><b>femslash100 Drabble Tag #6: Catastrophe/Knockout: Sweat.</b><br/>1-million-words June Bingo: Card Teaching/Learning 5x5: Tutoring.<br/>100-women prompt #65: Taste.<br/>slashthedrabble prompt #362: Confidence.</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">Title is a lyric from Bad Blood.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	POV of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/gifts).



It's been a long time since Knockout's been drenched in sweat like this, a long time since she's let herself go this far. She trains herself and others, she punches and kicks and fights. It's her job, it's in her name, Knockout. She has a smile once said to be like sunshine but it doesn't show; Headmistress proudly calls her a hardass. It helps her be ready for battle...but not at all ready for _this_...

For the aching she feels with this trainee beneath her on the mat, the times their tutoring turned into Catastrophe teaching her instead, for Catastrophe's infectious smile and the infectious lyrics she croons out in the showers following their sessions, singing like it was the very thing she'd been born to do. 

Catastrophe is angry, but not an ounce of her being has given up on humanity, and Knockout isn't sure how to handle it, let alone herself.

She's known the workouts were paying off, but now that realization is acute...dragging her lips down Catastrophe's sweat-soaked body again, feeling Catastrophe's rough grip on her hair again, sliding her arms underneath the slickness of Catastrophe's legs and eagerly slipping her tongue inside of her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fic Banner] PoV of You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615320) by [Silmariën (Starrie_Wolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Silmari%C3%ABn)




End file.
